


Wrecking Ball

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Rough Sex, Rut, Sex, Smut, heat - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You’re trying to find some quiet while your friends are all in photo ops, hiding in a corridor. One of the stars has the same idea but for very different reasons.





	Wrecking Ball

You’d been feeling off since the early morning start that had left you sat alone at the back of the hall. Your friends had convinced you to join them on a General Admission ticket, just to experience the convention atmosphere and yeah, it was fun, but it was a little disheartening to be sat there alone while they were all at the front.

It was even worse when they had their photo ops and autographs and you were just… there. Most of the time, you wandered in and out of the vendors room, smiling when other fans said hello. You didn’t have any cash, but you were having a good time… sort of.

The atmosphere was definitely buzzing. Tomorrow was the day everyone was excited for, but it didn’t mean the Friday and Saturday weren’t fun.

You wished you had tickets to the concert, but unfortunately you’d run short of the required cash, so you were going to spend the night at the hotel while the others went. Hopefully, Jensen wouldn’t sing - you didn’t want to miss out that much.

It was nearly midday and your stomach growled. Finding a little quiet corner at the back of the convention arena, you sat down and pulled your chips out from your bag. You munched on them, enjoying the quiet around you.

Your stomach cramped and you sighed. You’d really hoped to avoid that this weekend. Trust your heat to come early.

Two girls walked by, talking in hushed tones. “And then he just left?” You couldn’t help being nosy at their conversation. The girl that hadn’t spoken nodded, glancing at you and you looked away.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Like, his handlers rushed him out. I don’t know what happened but someone said one of the con-goers tried to attack him.”

“He didn’t look well in the panel to be fair -” The conversation became harder to hear as they moved out of earshot and you were alone once more. What on earth had happened? Who’d been almost-attacked?

The scent of the churros stand in the lobby floated to you and you inhaled, savoring it. Your stomach twisted uncomfortably and you noticed something odd about the usually sweet scent. The hint of cinnamon was accompanied by vanilla and witch hazel, something oddly spicy about it.

“No, I just need a minute!” someone growled out, rounding the corner and you scrambled to your feet, coming face to face with Misha Collins. He blinked at you and you vaguely registered his handlers behind him.

“M-Misha!” you squeaked and he narrowed his eyes, the Alpha scent around him intensifying. The cramps in your stomach got worse and you almost stumbled backward. “Alpha…”

“Omega,” he snarled, shrugging off his handler. His eyes were almost black with how far his pupils had dilated and you shivered as unbearable arousal swept through you. This couldn’t actually be happening, could it?

“Mr. Collins, we should -” the handler started only for Misha to turn and bare his teeth.

“I’ve got two hours until the panel,” he snapped. “I’ll do the photos later, I just -” His hands clasped his head and you frowned. It was inconvenient as hell to get your heat in a situation like this but Misha was clearly in rut and the Beta handler didn’t know what to do.

Reaching out, you touched Misha’s elbow and he stiffened for a second. The handler frowned and went to separate you, only for Misha to bristle. “No!” you hissed. “Just… he’s…” An odd noise left Misha and you swallowed, feeling it vibrate through your insides.

“I can’t let him go off with you!” the handler shrieked. Someone else appeared, someone familiar, but you were too consumed with Misha to recognize them. She grabbed the handler’s arm, dragging him backward.

“Miss. Rhodes -”

Kim cut the handler off with a scowl. “He’s in rut. He shouldn’t be out here.”

“What?” the handler hissed.

“Look,” Kim ordered, “go and find Rich. He’ll know what to do.” The handler swallowed, casting a glance at Misha before disappearing. Kim sighed and turned to you. “Hey, sweetie. Lemme guess, Omega?” You nodded dumbly. “You’re not married or anything?”

“N-no -” you whispered, jumping a little at Misha’s growl.

“Calm down, big guy, not gonna touch you or her. You still thinkin’ with some of your upstairs brain?” Misha fixed her with an uncharacteristic glare and Kim laughed nervously. “Okay, buddy. Take -” She looked at you.

“Y/N,” you provided.

“Take Y/N up to your room. I’ll let the front desk know not to disturb you.” Kim smiled, turning her attention to you as Misha went for his pocket, pulling out his keycard to his room. “Sweetie,” she said quietly, “you got anyone with you?”

“My friend, Michelle, she’s… I think she had a photo op,” you fumbled out, freezing as Misha curled his arm around your waist, burrowing his nose into your neck. Kim’s cheeks went red and you attempted to push him off as he scented you.

“You better get him upstairs before someone gets their phone out,” Kim mumbled, ushering you away. Misha was all too keen to get you away from the scene, practically hauling you off of your feet. Your bag was still on the floor and Kim swiped it, holding it up. “I’ll keep this safe!”

Panic filled you but Misha was too strong to fight against. You tried to keep up, your shorter legs struggling and when he bypassed the elevator, you tugged back, knowing his room was probably on the top floor.

“Misha, stop!” you squeaked, freeing yourself from his hold and he turned, snarling loud enough to make you whimper and back up. Instantly, his demeanor changed and he closed the gap between you, pushing you against the nearest wall. “What are you doing?”

He shushed you, pressing his lips to yours and you blinked, too shocked to react. Anyone could see you here, some random Supernatural fan being mauled by one of the main stars. Never mind the fact that he was older than you and a friggin’ celebrity.

“We can’t do this here,” you whispered, trying to pull away but his hands were already groping your breasts. “Jesus, Misha - Alpha!” You raised your voice at the title and Misha stopped, standing straight. His gaze cleared a little and he swallowed, looking down at you.

You didn’t realize how tall he was in person. He always looked so short next to Jensen and Jared. “You’re right,” he murmured, cupping your face. “Sorry, this… this was unexpected.”

“You’re telling me,” you muttered, raising an eyebrow. “What floor are you on?”

“Eighth,” Misha admitted, casting a glance at the stairs and you scoffed.

“Yeah, that is not happening.” You pointed back at the elevator. “That would be quicker.”

“You’re not,” he frowned, “sorry, you’re not… you know, freaking out.”

You opened your mouth, not really having a reason for why you weren’t. Sighing heavily, you shrugged. “Would you rather I did?” Misha shook his head, turning as voices came down the corridor. He grabbed your hand and dragged you toward the elevator - you just about managed to roll your eyes and groan in frustration.

The doors opened just as the voices rounded the corner and Misha pushed you up against the inside wall, slamming his hand on the button. It closed in the nick of time and he growled, connecting your lips again. “God, you smell amazing,” he murmured.

“Thanks,” you said, pushing him off. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Misha,” he replied automatically before chuckling. “I guess you know that.”

“Why the hell are you at a convention if you’re on your rut?” you demanded, frowning at him as he tried to crowd you again. “Jeez, when was the last time you got laid?”

He shrugged. “Few months,” he murmured, mouth now on your neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses that dampened your underwear. An unreasonable jealousy swelled in your chest at the thought of any other woman having their hands on him. Misha was notoriously single and flirty but you didn’t feel like he’d cheat on anyone he was seeing.

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” you asked, panting a little as his hands grasped your ass through your comfortably worn jeans. Misha shook his head, scraping his teeth over your pulse point. “That’s good, I suppose.”

“Are you going to keep talking?” he growled and your knees turned to jelly. The elevator pinged and opened on the eighth floor and Misha wasted no time leading you along the corridor toward his room. To your dismay, as you moved further down the hall, it became apparent that someone else was arriving from the other direction.

Jensen looked up, frowning at his friend dragging a random girl along the hall. “Whoa,” he said, smiling in a friendly but concerned manner. “Where’s the -”

Misha growled loudly and Jensen fell silent, on instant alert at the danger from the other Alpha. “Just let him pass,” you mumbled, giving Jensen an apologetic smile and feeling like you wanted to die at the fact you’d now met another member of the cast in the midst of Misha’s rut-fuelled caveman behavior.

Jensen kept himself against the wall, watching you both pass, waiting until you’d disappeared into Misha’s room before pulling his phone out. “Jared, you here? Yeah, er, something weird just happened…”

*****

The door was barely closed before Misha stopped even vaguely trying to control himself. His scent was so thick it was making you dizzy and easily swayed, exactly what it was supposed to do. The Alpha that was running the show picked you up when you slumped against the wall, carrying you over to the bed and dropping you with little care.

“Misha -” you started but he was already pushing you down, fingers tearing at your clothes as his mouth silenced your protests. You dug your hands into his shoulders, trying to fight him off with no success. Using your teeth as a last resort, you bit his bottom lip to get his attention but all that seemed to do was make him playful.

Misha wasn’t interested in talking. His instincts demanded one thing and one thing only - a soft Omega body to sink into.

You heard the fabric of your pants rip and his arms flexed with the effort of destroying your clothing. Giving up on stopping him (and if you were honest with yourself, all of your fanfiction dreams couldn’t have created this, so why would you try to stop it?), you instead tried to rescue your pants from his greedy hands.

He let you get the jeans off without damaging them any further but your shirt was done for. Misha growled and tore your bra down the middle, making you cry out when he instantly dropped his mouth to catch one hard nipple between his teeth.

A hot rush of wetness between your thighs made you gasp.

“‘Mega,” Misha growled, forcing his thighs between your legs, spreading them wide. Your panties stood no chance and you didn’t know where your shoes had ended up. Misha was working at his own clothing now, apparently not bothering with foreplay.

Pushing yourself further up the bed, you tried to find a comfortable spot, but Misha had other ideas on that front, too. He grabbed your hips, rolling you over onto your belly and you whined as he pulled your ass up into the air.

God, he wanted you to present. He really was running on baser instincts.

Your heat was beginning to gather pace now, your body begging for the relief of an Alpha. Misha’s hands framed your pussy, his thumbs spreading you open and you mewled pitifully, giving in completely. The Alpha growled, pushing his boxers down and fisting his cock.

“Gonna knot you,” he grunted. “My Omega.”

The sound you made in reply didn’t make sense in any language. Misha’s cock was pressing into you, the thick tip splitting you open in the best way possible and you arched your back, belly against the sheets and ass up, letting him slide into you easily.

It was a rush of pleasure that left you dizzy the second he was fully seated inside your body. Your pussy squeezed him and Misha snarled, rolling his hips to push harder into you. The tip of his shaft pressed against your cervix and you gasped, vaguely worrying about birth control.

The thought was gone the next second when Misha started to fuck you, keeping his strokes short and hard as if he didn’t want to lose any contact with your body. His balls slapped your clit with each thrust, his fingertips leaving bruises on your hips and waist. Lowering his head, he dragged his mouth over your back, picking a spot just above your shoulder blade to leave a dark purple mark with his teeth.

Your climax came swiftly, your body reacting exactly how it was programmed to. Slick trickled down your thighs as Misha fucked you through the orgasm, groaning with every flex of your channel around his cock.

His knot thickened, catching on the sensitive rim of your hole and you clawed at the sheets, suddenly panicking that he was going to knot you and cum inside you. Your body clamored for it, overwhelming your more reasonable senses as the pleasure of having his Alpha cock locked inside you took hold.

Misha came with a guttural roar, pulling you up against his body to get at your throat, and you screamed when he bit you, marking you permanently as his. His cum flooded your womb, his knot buried so deep inside you, you thought you might pass out.

The urge to do so became insistent, so you obeyed, letting your eyes fall shut and blackness welcomed you with open arms.

*****

Opening your eyes, you groaned, the blurry figure next to you in bed coming into focus and when you recognized him, you sat up with a gasp, one hand flying up to touch the tender mark on your throat. A similar mark adorned his and your eyes widened in shock.

Misha stirred, stretching as he opened his eyes and grinned at you adoringly. “Mornin’.”

“Morning?” you shrieked, leaping from the bed with the sheet wrapped around your body. “Morning? You’re Misha freakin’ Collins and we just fucked all night.” Misha laughed at you, sitting up with his arms slung around his raised knees.

“I noticed. I picked the name. And I think I initiated the fucking.”

You remembered everything - you weren’t about to forget any of it in a hurry. But wrapping your mind around it was too much. “Oh god,” you whispered, covering your mouth. “My friends… I… you have panels and -”

“Not anymore I don’t,” he interrupted, reaching over to tug you back into bed. “Clause in my contract that says if I go into rut it qualifies as a medical emergency and the fans will get their money back for any photos or offered coupons.” His fingers were twisted in the sheet covering you and you put up resistance, pouting at him. “Look, there’s nothing that we can do about it so will you get your butt back into bed?”

“You marked me,” you commented, sinking into his lap. “I marked you.”

Misha shrugged. “I’m good with it. The universe works in mysterious ways and all that.”

“You don’t know me,” you pointed out, pout becoming a frown. “How can you be so calm about this?” He grinned up at you, pulling you into a kiss.

“Because I can get to know you. I wouldn’t have a soulmate who isn’t someone I’d like.” His lips ghosted over your jaw. “And I already know you have impeccable taste in television shows.”

Surrendering was too easy, but you’d worry about that, and the million other things that you’d now have to deal with, once Misha was done with his rut and your heat was finished. For the time being, you’d enjoy this: you, your Alpha, and a private hotel room with room service.


End file.
